Batman: Under the Red Hood (Community DCCU)
Batman: Under the Red Hood is the second film in the Community DCCU. The film was directed by Ben Affleck, and written by David S. Goyer. Cast * Josh Brolin as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Steven R. McQueen as Jason Todd/Robin II/Red Hood * Peter Capaldi as Alfred Pennyworth * Bryan Cranston as James Gordon * Scott Eastwood as Dick Grayson/Robin I/Nightwing * William DaFoe as Joker * Daniel Day-Lewis as Ra's al Ghul * Chris Pine as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Nathan Fillion as Jack Ryder * Vivica A. Fox as Amanda Waller (cameo only) Plot The film opens on railroad tracks, where men are seen loading crates of drugs onto a train. Red Hood (McQueen) is commanding the drug distribution, talking about how the drugs will make it safely to it's destination with his help. Batman (Brolin) arrives on the scene and attacks the thugs. After defeating the thugs, the train begins to move down the track with Red Hood standing atop the crates, waving back to Batman. Batman jumps onto the caboose of the train and runs to find Red Hood. He begins to look around, until Red Hood jumps on his back. Batman flips Red Hood off his back and grabs him by the throat, demanding to know who he is and what his intentions are. Red Hood says something that sends a chill up Batman's spine; "You should know". Red Hood kicks Batman off the train, but Batman is caught by Nightwing (Eastwood) on his motorcycle. The two drive off into the night, and Red Hood escapes. The scene cuts to Batman sitting in the Batcave, looking at his supercomputer, trying to find out who Red Hood actually is. Alfred (Capaldi) arrives and comments that this is not the first Red Hood. Batman stands up and leaves the Batcave in the Batmobile, with Nightwing following. The camera pans in on the screen, where the current Red Hood is shown on the screen. The logo appears on the screen. After the logo fades, the camera lands on Arkham Asylum, zooming in on the gates, which are open. The Batmobile and the Nightcycle zoom through the gates. The scene cuts to Joker (DaFoe) sitting in his cell, where Batman and Nightwing are approaching. Joker greets the two, but Batman slams on the glass, demanding to know what he has to do with the new Red Hood that is running the drug scene in Gotham. Joker denies any involvement, although he heard that the new Red Hood isn't fond of "crow bars or explosions". Batman slams on the glass, not making the connection and telling him to "cut the games". Joker just laughs, and before Batman can break the glass, Nightwing grabs his elbow and drags him away. The scene cuts back to the Batcave, where Batman is still trying to deduce the identity of the Red Hood. Nightwing calls him, stating that Red Hood is back at it. The scene cuts to Red Hood leaning up against his motorcycle, watching the drugs get put into the crate. Deadshot (Pine), a skilled assassin who is working with Red Hood, demands to know what his pay will be. Red Hood angrily states that he'd find out eventually. Batman arrives in the Batmobile, with Nightwing behind him in the Nightcycle. Red Hood pulls out a gun and attempts to shoot Nightwing, but barely misses. Batman jumps and glide kicks Red Hood onto the ground. The two get into a heated battle, where Batman notices that Red Hood has similar skills to himself and Nightwing. Red Hood manages to slip past Batman, hop on his motorcycle, and escape. Batman hops in the Batmobile and drives after Red Hood. The scene cuts to Nightwing driving on the Nightcycle after the train, which Deadshot and the thugs are on. Deadshot shoots one of Nightwing's tires, sending the Nightcycle spiraling out of control. Nightwing glides onto the train as the Nightcycle crashes into a rock. Nightwing easily defeats the thugs, except Deadshot. The two fight in a heated battle, until Nightwing defeats Deadshot and knocks him out. Nightwing throws Deadshot over his back and leaps out of the train, calling Alfred for a ride. The scene cuts to Red Hood driving down the street in his motorcycle, with Batman pursuing him in the Batmobile. Commissioner James Gordon (Cranston) then calls Batman, asking how the Red Hood chase is going. Batman states that it's "going". Suddenly, Red Hood stops his bike at Ace Chemicals. Batman urgently hangs up on Gordon and parks the Batmobile at Ace Chemicals. Red Hood states that this is the location of Batman's first failure. Red Hood then grapples onto a gargoyle on a nearby building, and escapes yet again.The scene cuts back to the Batcave, where Batman is trying to figure out who exactly is the Red Hood is. He then suddenly ties all the clues together; he knows that Ace Chemicals is the location of a significant failure, he knows similar combat moves to himself and Nightwing, and Joker's comment about crowbars and explosions. Batman then realises that Red Hood is none other than Jason Todd, the former Robin. The scene cuts to Batman arriving at Jason Todd's grave, where he digs and finds the coffin. He opens it, and finds that there is no body. Furious, Batman storms off into the night. The scene cuts to Ra's al Ghul (Day-Lewis) in his mansion. Batman crashes through the window in front of Ra's. Ra's doesn't flinch, calming asking what he, the "Detective", wants. Batman raises a Batarang in the air, demanding what he knows about Jason Todd. Ra's stands, stating that he hired the Joker to occupy Batman and Robin while Ra's was working on terrorist plots. After finding out that Joker had killed Robin, he felt guilt for aligning with Joker, so he brought Jason back to life via the Lazarus Pit. The scene cuts to Red Hood breaking into Arkham Asylum. Aaron Cash (Boseman) finds him and demands to know who he is. Red Hood knocks out Cash with a kick to the face. He then walks down to Joker's cell and shoots the glass. Joker cackles, as it is bulletproof. Red Hood runs into the glass, shattering it, and landing on Joker. Red Hood begins to beat Joker up. Red Hood grabs Joker by the throat and drags him out of the asylum, hopping on the motorcycle and driving toward Ace Chemicals. The scene cuts to Batman in the Batcave, staring at Jason's original Robin suit. Alfred walks in, asking if Bruce could turn his attention to the TV. Bruce turns on the TV to find Jack Ryder (Fillion), a talk show host on The Jack Ryder Show, talking about how Red Hood is beating up Joker on the roof of Ace Chemicals. Batman hops into the Batmobile and drives off. The scene cuts back to Red Hood, beating up Joker, demanding to know why he killed him. Joker laughs maniacally, stating that it "broke" Batman. Batman arrives, grappling up to the roof, where he calls Jason's name. Red Hood whips around, points a gun at Batman, demanding to know why he hasn't killed the Joker for what he did to him (Jason). Batman states that he doesn't kill. Red Hood screams that "that's the difference between me and you", throwing one of his guns at Batman. Red Hood states that either he will shoot Joker, or Batman will have to shoot Jason to stop him. Batman declines his offer, tosses the gun on the ground, and walks away. Red Hood tries to shoot Batman, but misses and Batman disables the gun with a Batarang. Batman says that he thinks about what Joker did to Jason every day of his life and that he misses Jason terribly. Jason, in defeat, sets off a bomb on top of the roof. When the smoke clears, Batman and Joker remain, with Red Hood nowhere to be seen. The scene cuts to Batman sitting in silence in the Batcave. Alfred glances up at Jason's old costume, and asks if he should take it down. Batman disagrees, stating that nothing has changed. The scene cuts to a young boy and his parents walking into Crime Alley, where a mugger attempts to rob them. Red Hood arrives and stop them, with a red Batman logo on his chest. The credits begin to roll. After the credits, Amanda Waller (Fox) is shown walking down the hallways of Arkham Asylum, to Deadshot's cell. She hands him a clipboard, with the words "Task Force X" at the top. Deadshot briefly reads it, then asks why he should join her. Waller states that either he can rot in prison, or work for Cadmus. Deadshot raises an eyebrow, and the screen goes to black. Gallery File:Batman URH Batsuit.jpg|The Batsuit File:Batman URH Joker.png|William DaFoe as Joker Category:Community DCCU Category:Movies Category:PG-13